hades_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Modules
To discover new modules or upgrade existing ones, you need to find blueprints by researching Artifacts retrieved in Red Stars. Newly discovered modules must be researched before you can install them on your ship. Статья на русском Модули. Artifact Requirement Table Trade Cargo Bay Extension Increases the total storage of the Transport ship, allowing more Shipments or Artifacts to be carried at once. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. This module is simple- it increases the storage space aboard your Transports. This is an extremely useful module, no matter what level you are. Shipment Computer Automatically picks up shipments from intermediate waypoints, if those shipments' destination matches any of the ship's subsequent waypoints. Automatically picked up shipments add a bonus to their reward. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Shipment computers are a valuable investment for moving large amounts of cargo, and its use delegates some of the chore of loading goods to a helpful A.I. assistant. If there are little shipments left on a planet, however, it is sometimes better to load the cargo by yourself. Shipment computer is one of two modules that affect crystal shipment rewards. Rush Increases the speed of the owner Transport ship when it carries any shipments destined to the ship's next waypoint. The speed increase is proportional to the number of shipments destined to the next waypoint. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Trade Boost While active, increases payout on shipment delivery. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Trade Burst Counts shipments delivered during the activation period. After a minimum threshold is met, every new credits shipment delivered by the owner ship while the module is active will yield a bonus reward. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Trade Burst is similar to Trade Boost, but it requires the delivering of a set amount of shipments before it activates. It lasts for twice as long and has the same cool-down, while providing larger rewards after the threshold, which makes this module a good competitor to Trade Boost. Shipment Autopilot Automatically picks up and delivers shipments between all sectors that are connected with active Warp Lanes. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Once activated, Shipment Autopilot allows transports to deliver shipments between warp gates, and does not incur fuel costs for travel. Autopilot will operate over multiple Warp Lanes. Manual move orders still cost their regular fuel amount. Offload When active, the Transport ship will deliver all of its shipments upon arrival on a Trade Station, regardless of the shipments' actual destination. Shipments not originally destined to the Trade Station will yield a reduced payoff. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Shipment Beam Instantly loads the lowest value shipments from any target outpost in the star system. Does not work with Artifacts. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Blue Crystals. Recall Allows your Transport ship to instantly teleport to any Trade Station in your star system. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Blue Crystals. Mining Hydrogen Bay Extension Increases the maximum amount of Hydrogen that a Miner ship can carry. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. Similar in use Cargo Bay Extension; this module allows for more hydrogen to be stored in a Miner before being required to drop off the gas. It allows for longer mining trips. Mining Boost Provides a temporary boost to Hydrogen collection speed. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Mining Boost provides an increase in mining speed for a period of 10 minutes. It is a useful module to have if you micromanage effectively and would like your Miners to work faster. Enrich Instantly increases the amount of Hydrogen stored on all asteroids in the sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. 'Details: '''Asteroids have a cap of 1500 hydrogen, when using the Enrich module. You can only enrich a sector once a day. Remote Mining Simultaneously mines Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the same sector, at reduced speed. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Remote Mining is an extremely useful module that allows your Miners to extract Hydrogen from more than one asteroid at a time. However, a caveat is that, at least in the beginning, the mining speed is reduced, so a Miner equipped with a Level 1 Remote Mining module requires 3 different asteroids in the same system to mine at the same rate as a regular miner of the same level. Hydrogen Upload Instantly uploads a percentage of collected Hydrogen to your Empire's reserves, without needing to return to a planet. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Mining Unity Increases mining collection speed for every other player that is mining in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Crunch Instantly collects Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the current sector (limited by the Max Amount and the Miner ship's total capacity). Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Genesis Instantly creates new asteroid fields on the Miner's current sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Weapons Weak Battery A weak weapon that does damage to a single target at a time. The Weak Battery is the first weapon-type module you 'research', and cannot be leveled beyond Level 1. It is meant to help introduce you to the idea of combat, and is not very good at all, compared to your later weapon modules. Battery Does damage to a single target at a time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. Ah, a good old-fashioned broadside! The Battery Module is a reliable module that is most likely the first weapon you research after the Weak Battery. This Module is effective even into late-game, but it requires support in higher-level Red Star missions, to deal with the larger masses of ships. Laser A powerful weapon that does increasingly higher damage the longer it stays focused on a single target. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. When a target is changed, the DPS resets back to the initial DPS value. Laser is useful for high value hull/shield ships as Cerberus Bases, Colossus and high-level ships in White Stars. For other enemies it has too few initial damage. Mass Battery Simultaneously fires on multiple enemies within firing range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. Mass Battery does the amount of DPS listed to any target it shoots at, but also does only the exact amount of DPS listed to a single target. So Total DPS = Targets in range * DPS where Targets in range <= Max Targets. This makes Mass Battery useful for crowd control against low-health enemies (Sentinels). Dual Laser Fires a laser beam against up to two enemies within range. Damage ramps up over time if both beams are active. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. Dual Laser is a useful module that takes a bit of extra reading to understand. Effectively combining a Mass Battery with a Laser, there are some conditions to understand. If there is only 1 target, then damage will only be INITIAL DAMAGE and will not scale. If there are two targets in range THEN Damage Per Second will increase. Damage values will drop to the initial value once one of two ships are destroyed. '''EXAMPLE-' Let's say you're targeting ship A. The damage does not increase over time because the Dual Laser is only targeting one ship. Ship B moves into range of the Dual Laser. The laser switches from targeting A to targeting A and B, and now the damage increases over time. Ship C moves into range, and then ship A either leaves or is neutralized. The laser switches from targeting A and B to targeting B and C without resetting the damage increase. When B leaves or dies, the laser solely targets C, resets, and no longer ramps up. Barrage A battery that does additional damage to its single target when there are more enemy ships in the sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. Max damage calculated as cap at 5 additional enemies. Shields Alpha Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. The trusty Alpha Shield is the first shield that players will normally unlock. Veterans will remember with fondness how the Alpha Shield protected their ships at low levels and allowing repair times to be diminished or all together reduced. Delta Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Ship travels faster while shield is active. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. The Delta Shield, similar to Laser, is regularly skipped over, as Alpha Shield is more efficient Hydrogen wise. The Delta Shield does increase speed when active, however, adding it as an alternative to other shields, especially at higher levels. Passive Shield A shield that is always active and slowly recharges over time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. The Passive Shield is an extremely useful shield. It has the same health, at Level 1, as a Delta Shield, at level 6. The high shield capacity (the highest in the game at max level), along with the automatic shield regen, ensures that this shield is a competitor at all levels. However, a manually activated shield does have an advantage in some places. A max-level Passive Shield requires at least 32 minutes to regenerate from 0 shield strength, which means that in some situations simply waiting 5 minutes then activating a shield is more efficient. Omega Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation timer runs out. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. The Omega Shield is basically a good-old Alpha Shield, but with better stats. It can be seen as the Alpha Shield's successor. Mirror Shield Applies a percentage of the damage taken by this shield back to the attacker. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. "Stop hitting yourself!" Support EMP Disables all ships and Cerberus Stations within the affected area for a short period of time, including the ship that triggered the EMP. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. Teleport After the Activation Delay, the ship teleports to the designated target, which must be within teleportation radius. Cannot teleport inside Barrier areas created by enemy ships. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. Teleport is a very useful module. At lower levels, it provides more options, both in beginning and escaping a fight, and at higher levels it allows cross-system travel. The strategic benefits are excellent, and you can also use teleport to help a ship reach the jumpgate in a Red Star mission quicker, allowing for 'easier' last-second survival trips. Note: The table needs White Star values. Red Star Life Extender Adds a small amount of time to a Red Star's life when activated near the star. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. At the beginning, this module does not increase the lifetime of a Red Star much, but at max level, it provides a whole extra minute and a half. Remote Repair Repairs a constant amount of hitpoints per second, shared among all damaged non-enemy ships within range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Another useful module, Remote Repair can be engaged to heal ships in flight, or while engaging in a firefight. It is helpful as well in reducing time spent on-planet repairing. Definitely recommended in Red Star missions. Time Warp Speeds up time in a radius around the ship. Affects travel times, combat, artifact pickup speed, artifact research, construction of buildings and modules cooldowns. It affects its own active time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Unity Increases Damage Per Second for the owner ship when other players have ships in the same sector. The increase is proportional to the number of other players with ships in the sector, up to a maximum of 100% (double damage). '''Example: '''If your Unity module is level 2, 1 allied ship in your sector gives a 20% bonus. 2 ships: 40%, 3 ships: 60%, 4 ships: 80%. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Sanctuary When the owner ship is about to be destroyed during combat or a Supernova, it jumps back to its home system instead. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Stealth Allows the ship to move completely undetected for a small amount of time, evading combat completely. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Fortify Reduces damage received. All cerberus ships in the sector move toward the owner. Enemy ships and bases prefer firing on the owner over all other potential targets. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Impulse Provides the owner a quick boost that helps it travel faster along its current route. Ship speed is increased 4x for the duration of the effect. Ship can't attack or be attacked during the effect. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Alpha Rocket A fast but weak Rocket that can be launched towards a single fixed target. The Rocket explodes and does area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. The Alpha Rocket is a fun module that does a lot of damage and creates a large explosion on detonation. However, it can't target ships travelling between points, as it can only target places that can be travelled to. This, combined with the fragility of the Rocket, makes it hard to aim. Salvage Instantly restores a percentage of hull strength each time any ship is destroyed in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Suppress Prevents a single enemy ship from firing for a small period of time. Using this module will also reset the damage of single lasers, forcing them to begin ramping up from the minimum again. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Destiny Does massive area damage to all enemy ships in range. Initiator ship instantly jumps to a random sector in the star system. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Barrier Creates a force field around the ship. Enemy ships and rockets cannot move while inside the force field. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Vengeance When the owner ship is about to be destroyed, a massive explosion does damage to all enemy ships in range. Works with Sanctuary. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Leap Instantly teleports the owner ship near the closest ally engaged in combat in the current star system. After teleportation, both the owner ship and the ally ship are disabled for a small period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7 Tetrahedrons. __FORCETOC__ Category:Module Category:Blueprints